User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Four: D for Delta!
The D-Team just froze when the kid came towards them. He isn't much older than the three, but he seemed to have experienced more. "Thanks for bringing Claws back," he said. "Wait," finally Rex managed to get his senses back. "How, did, you, know Claws?" The boy smiled. "He's my best friend, and is a brother of my sister's dinosaur." Max looked at Claws before asking. "I thought each dinosaur card came along with a Move Card in the Egg?" The boy took a Card out from his pocket, but before he had a chance to show it, suddenly a giant theropod appeared on the streets! "A Fire dinosaur!" said Rex. He was about to call Ace out, but the boy already set out a Dino Holder and called Claws out! "Dino Slash!" shouted the boy, and in a flash later, a Deinonychus appeared and started attacking on the theropod dinosaur. "Natural Strike: Bladely Sickles!" shouted the boy, and the Deinonychus ran in an unbelievable speed to the theropod, jumped, and -- strangely -- passed through it. But then there was a little 'srack' noise and two slash scars appeared on the body of the dinosaur. A flash of light appeared, then the dinosaur turned into a card while the D-team watched with even more confusion. The kid finished a gigantic theropod Fire dinosaur'' 'only in an attack, they thought. This kid isn't someone to be underestimated. "Three questions for you," said Max. "First question: who is your name?" The boy grinned and answered short. "You can call me Al." "Second question: what attack was that?" "A Natural Strike. It's an attack that's equipped since the dinosaurs were there. That's why it's called 'Natural'." "Last question: where did you get Claws, what's the Move Card it had, and what's that dinosaur that attacked us?" "I got it near my school, the card's Dromaeosaurid Special: Death Sickle, and the one that attacked was a Tyrannosaurus Bataar -- a.k.a. Tarbosaurus. I'll name him Jet." The team just went silent ****** "So Al's in?" Zoe looked back at where the boy leaned, stroking Claws' feathers. "I guess he could be in," she said. "I had no problem with that." "Hey Al! Come here," shouted Max. Al nodded and led Claws to come with him. "Yeah?" he asked. "We all agreed to let you joined our team," said Max. "But we have a great responsibility to do." "I know," said Al. "if it's about that mineral thing? I already figured it out." "How?" "The aliens kidnapped Hime. My sister." The three looked at each other. "'Hime'? Doesn't that means 'princess'?" asked Rex. Al nodded. "I gave my parents that idea to named her so," he said. "You just said, the aliens kidnapped her. Why?" "I dunno. Ransom, perhaps. But I'm not sure they needed any ransom. Maybe just for threats in case we made it to the last step to stop them." This is more logical than ransom. "So you already had a mission?" asked Zoe. "To rescue your sister?" "Yes," said Al. "That's why I told Claws to come to me whenever there was a chance. And apparently it works. Thanks to you, Rex." "Okay Team," said Max. "We had to missions in the top of our to-do list. First, we must stop these aliens. And second, we must help Al rescue his sister. Agreed?" "Always!" said Rex and Zoe in unison. "Al?" "I'll come," he said simply. "Arright D-Team, let's go!" Since then the D-Team had a new member. So D for Delta, because it's he fourth letter in the alphabet -- just like the members of the D-Team, which is now four! But the real adventure had just begun. Category:Blog posts